Jared Bogdanof
Jared Bogdanof is a minor antagonist in Front Mission 3. He is a high-ranking Imaginary Number and one of Lukav Minaev's two lieutenants along with Rosavia Gray. Jared appears during Emma's and Alisa's story arc as a minor antagonist. He is Lukav Minaev's right-hand-man within the Imaginary Numbers. Like with most Imaginary Numbers, his personality comes off as rather robotic as he epitomizes the perfect soldier, though he occasionally makes the effort to express superiority over or taunt his opponents. With the Imaginary Numbers initially working in the D.H.Z., the wanzers piloted by Jared were usually secret models produced by D.H.Z. based companies, though the most common model used by him would be the Shunwang 1. Appearances Emmas's Route The main protagonist's first encounter with Jared occurs in D.H.Z.'s Guilin province. After encountering Serov (an Imaginary Number) in a degrading state, Serov began speaking to Emma in regards to something about her. However, Jared shot at Serov's wanzer stating that the "Guinea Pigs" had no need to speak about such matters. After the main protagonist's battle with Serov, Jared deemed the "project" (Serov) a failure, finish off the Serov's wanzer, and depart. The main protagonist would encounter Jared again when during the surrounding of the Hua Lian base at Xiamen. Jared and Rosavia would assault the base in pursuit of Ivan, an Imaginary Number who tried to flee from being a captive experiment. Later, Jared and Rosavia would defend the Tianlei when the Hua Lian rebels and the main protagonist's group would attempt to destroy it. After leaving the D.H.Z. and heading into Japan, the main protagonist and his company would face Jared again at the Ocean City residential area where Lukav orders Jared, who now pilots a special wanzer, to deal with the protagonists once and for all. However, Jared could not stop the main protagonist. In a final attempt to stop the protagonists from interfering with Lukav's plan, Jared would attempt an ambush before the main protagonist and company reach the Ocean City control room. Upon his death, he still insisted that the protagonists could not defeat Lukav. Alisa's Route The main protagonist's first encounter with Jared is aboard the Tianlei within the D.H.Z. where Liu reluctantly has a conversation with him. Jared finishes the conversation with Liu by referring to him as a "Real Number" in a diminutive tone. Liu would reveal that the Jared is an Imaginary Number, and explained that both Imaginary Numbers and Real Numbers were special forces. Liu did not consider the Imaginary Numbers as colleagues however but instead as "murderers". The main protagonist's party would later encounter Jared again after the defense of the Tianlei from a Hua Lian ambush who now sports an even more unfriendly attitude. The main protagonist would almost clash with Jared during the razing of the Hua Lian base near Hengshan. While the Tianlei, R.R.F. troops, and other Imaginary Numbers crush the rebel camp, a certain minor was seen attempting to flee and was nearly shot but was protected and saved unexpectedly by a Rapid Reaction Force soldier. Jared proceeded to question the soldier for interfering, which angered the main protagonist. With tensions mounting and the main protagonist involved, Liu intervened and pressured Jared to pull out. However, when the main protagonist was to finally arrive at Shanghai, he would meet Jared again amid surprising revelations at the Ravnui Embassy. Ultimately, Jared would be ordered by Lukav to kill the main protagonist and his friends, though Liu ends up would saving them despite his earlier betrayal. The main protagonist would finally enter battle with Jared at Nanjing where the Imaginary Numbers were launching an indiscriminate assault in an attempt to help the Hua Lian rebels and further their own goals. However, the main protagonist's group would end up forcing him to pull out again. After leaving the D.H.Z. and following the coup conflict in Japan, Jared would follow Lukav to Ocean City. The main protagonist's party would end up attempting to evacuate the residential block, but their efforts were threatened by Jared and his force's violence. Amused at encountering the main protagonist as well as the Real Number again, Jared - now piloting a special wanzer - taunts their stubborn resistance and orders the attack. When finally defeated, his last action would be to simply radio Lukav to report and apologize for his failure. Trivia * Jared Bogdanof's original name prior to translation was "Andiol Bogdanov". * Despite being a named Imaginary Number, there is no profile data for Jared Bogdanof in the Ravnui Embassy's website database. Category:Front Mission 3 characters Category:Characters